We don't need to change the past, things are fine as is
by SieraWinters
Summary: From a conversation of time travel to a certain pink dress during modern times, Ciel thinks back to the different times he's seen his friend years before they knew eachothers' names. He decides that time travel is not needed to keep eachother safe. Part of the Unlikely Friends series. Crossposted on AO3!


'A pretty girl with pretty blue eyes and unique colored hair...'

'At least we know that your cute as both genders'

Ciel knew that's what she said,and despite how he had felt about being shoved into a dress at the time, the fact that to her it wasn't a big deal along with the fact that she thought he was cute...he still felt confused.

He knew that nobody had actually noticed him at the party,along with the fact that nobody spoke about his, er, 'her' appearance. So word of a girl of 'her' description couldn't possibly have gotten out. She had to have actually been there.

He thought back to that night, trying to think if he had seen her without realizing it. She couldn't have been wearing the kind of aristocratic dresses the woman and girls wore since he knew her to be the daughter of a baker and fought in the street for extra money. She couldn't have been a maid or a server there either, she was too young...shit. There had been a cage next to his that had been opened, but empty. He had seen her standing near the crowd a rope around her wrists tied behind her back. She looked to have been pulled right off the street...and she had.

From the injuries on her arms, hands and face she must have just finished a fight, and from the scared look of her expression and tears in her eyes, proved that she had been taken either by force, or tricked into following.

He knew that she and her mother had trouble surving especially after her mother got sick and with no one else to help, Sierra had turned to street fighting and...entertaining men out of desperation to try and keep them out of the streets. He had kidnapped her and sold her off. And he had ordered Sebastian to save him and inadvertently, her. Sebastian had killed the men that was on the room, one of them being the person who had bought her. She had seen him take the wig off, seen him reveal his Faustian contract seal on his eye, and she never said a word. She kept his secret and had run out into safety, most likely going home. How could he not have remembered seeing her before when they met years later after he was turned into a demon?

If he hadn't went under cover, she would most likely have been dead, or Made to be a slave. He had saved her and she didn't once bring it up.

He stared at her, trying to remember if he had seen her around other times when he was still human.

A few days after at the graveyard during his aunts funeral, digging a hole and crying, her mother had died and she was the only one to bury her mother in peace.

A month afterwards, she was delivering baked goods to mansions on foot all over the city, in and out looking exhausted.

Two months after that, sitting in an alleyway, she looked so thing, and looked like she had a fever, bruises and scrapes all over her body. Probably resting from a fight.

A few months after that, during wintertime, she didn't look so well, didn't have the proper clothing to keep her warm, her skin had looked blue as she was trying to sell some matches. She was a child, she couldn't keep the bakery, so it closed down.

Until before that winter, her eyes were green. He didn't see her for full year and a half after that.

The next time he saw her, it was at the sphere music hall, her eyes were tinted with red, amd he could tell that something had changed. She was getting her fortune told, and receiving the silver bracelet. He had only gotten a glance of her that time, as he was being lead off to a closed off room for the secret event.

He didn't see her as often anymore, not until after he was a demon. It turned out that during that winter, she herself had gotten sick, and her human half had died and was fading away during the two years.

After that she started traveling, leaving the country every so often to explore.

When they had officially met in the old warehouse, he was trying to catch a killer, and they had been lead to that same warehouse, where she was still in a fighting ring. That was when they met, and it turned out that, she didn't remember her life as part human. She blocked that out.

Somehow over the years, they became friends.

He blinked back into focus, seeing her standing front of him and waving a hand in his face while calling his name, trying to get his attention.

"Yes, Sarah? What is it?"

She sighed, sitting back down.

"I asked you what you wanted to do for dinner in or go out somewhere for food. Pay attention. What were you even thinking about?"

He blinked, looking around the apartment. Ah, that's right, before he had spaced out they were talking about time travel.

"Let's stay in, just order a pizza and some soda. I'm not leaving this building, it's the middle of winter."

"Alright, but what were you thinking about? I was trying to get your attention for the last five minutes."

"...I was think about the first time we met, and that if time travel were real, then I agree, we could have been friends sooner." 'And I could have at least made sure you didn't have to die by yourself or have you force yourself into prostitution.' He thought to himself.

"First time we met..? Oh, your talking about the warehouse. " she spoke, standing up to grab the phone and ordering the food.

"I think it would have been cool to see you in that pink dress in person, Sebastian had shown me a photo at some point I think"

He sighed, seeing that she was still blocking it out. Well, at least there's one good thing about that. He wouldn't want his friend to have to remember that pain of she didn't have to. Even if she did already see him in the dress already.

"Sure, sure." He mumbled, watching her from his spot on the couch.

Yeah, at least they're friends now. The past doesn't matter anymore. Things are fine now as is. Why would they need to actually change anything?


End file.
